


Follow The Compass Inside Your Heart

by maryjinnyjackson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabian AU, Because he seems older, But please stick with me and they'll be happy I swear, Chris is Victor's cousin, Chris is my spirit animal, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I watched the Free! Ending and came up with this, It's not a slowburn but there's angst, JJ is a little obsessed over Yurio, Kenjiro is whipped for Yuuri, M/M, Oasis and baths and silk and dances, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit and Yurio are slaves, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The underage tag is 16-year-old Yurio, There's a lot of plot actually, Translation, VictUuri, Victor and Yuuri are dorks, Victor is a King, Victuuri with a bit of Otayuri, Why Did I Write This?, Yurio is 16 but nobody cares, Yurio swears a lot, Yuuri and Phichit are bestfriends, Yuuri is a belly dancer, Yuuri is a slave, mention of deaths, mention of violence, otabek is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/maryjinnyjackson
Summary: The king leaned his forehead against the dark haired one's, enjoying his closeness."I tried, Yuuri. I really tried. But I can't-", Victor mumbled, and Yuuri couldn't believe a being like Victor was able to mumble."You can't what?", Yuuri asked, still shocked."I can't stay away from you. I can't give you time, because I'm selfish and I want you so much", Victor murmured, raising the veil that covered Yuuri's head and knocking it down on the carpet.





	1. Melted silver and clear water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow The Compass Inside Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116779) by [maryjinnyjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/maryjinnyjackson). 



> This is the English translation of my original work, that was written in Italian.
> 
> Just a few notes:
> 
> \- Please read the tags
> 
> \- Sorry in advance for the many mistakes I'm sure I'll make since English isn't my mothertongue, if you could correct them in the comments you would make me really happy.
> 
> \- If you like my work, please let me know leaving kudos or a comment! Constructive criticism is also welcomed.
> 
> \- I don't know how long this translation will take, but if you'll decide to stick around with me you'll make me the happiest person on earth!
> 
> This translation was suggested by BadyParial! Thank you!

PROLOGUE

A long time ago, near an oasis in the desert, stood a city named Hasetsu. It sit on a high sandy dune, and since it was very big it constituted an independent and autonomous center. It was ruled by a King who had ascended very young to the throne, due to the early death of both his parents. His name was Victor, which meant "the victorious".

 

***

 

Yuuri felt the sour and unpleasant taste of the sand in his mouth. He tried to open his eyes but closed them immediately when the sun hurt them, blinding him. A moan of pain escaped his lips. His body, awakening, was tingling everywhere, and suddenly his brain became aware of every single wound, on his feet, under his feet, on his naked chest, on his face and wrists, tied up in rough ropes that bound him to the cart on which he was transported. He prayed that the journey would end quickly, because the bruises were beginning to hurt him with every jolt.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yuuri, the cart stopped. It was nightfall and finally a light breeze began to blow. Yuuri had no idea where he was, but he tried to open his eyes. The cart wasn't too big and he discovered to his surprise that he wasn't the only one to be transported on it. A boy with warm eyes like cocoa beans was looking at him anxiously, as if to make sure he was fine.

"Phichit!", Yuuri shouted, but then he realized that his voice had come out not louder than a whisper. It was as if the hot air of the desert had dried up his voice. Phichit gave him a more relieved look, but he couldn't reply because he was gagged with a thick piece of cloth.

Yuuri looked around and barely held back the wonder. They were near a vast city that looked like a capital. Yuuri had never seen so much splendor. It looked like it was forged in gold and precious stones, and the lights of the sunset reflected those gems creating dazzling effects. But there wasn't just the city. They had arrived at a huge oasis, whose thousand colors were mirrored in the water. The barely audible sound of water lapping was like music to Yuuri's ears: he hadn't been drinking for too long. He turned to Phichit, who had the same light in his eyes. He was about to try to free himself when a voice behind him made him jump in fright. 

"Come on, you two, you don't want to try to free yourselves right now, don't ya? We've finally arrived, it's time for you to meet your next master." The man, with his thick dark hair and the sunburnt skin typical of people who know the desert, looked at them with clear contempt. He held a flask in his hand and poured it into the mouth of the two slaves without grace. Yuuri's breath became regular. The man untied the knot that anchored the dark-haired one to the carriage and did the same with Phichit, removing the gag, but warning him to be silent, if he wanted to make a good impression. "Otherwise I'll have you pay for the business that went up in flames, and I don't think you wanna find out how", he added. As the man took a leather duffel bag, Yuuri whispered to Phichit: "Are you okay?", and his friend nodded.

The city stood on a dune, which overlooked the surrounding landscape. It was composed of several levels, and as many gates. They passed the first one, and the guards gave the man who would sell them a pass. Yuuri could no longer feel his legs, and wondered absently if his next master would actually buy him in that condition. He was exhausted, barely dressed and covered in bruises and scratches. The city was quiet, clearly most of the citizens had gone to sleep. However, there were some patrons and solitary nomads lingering by the taverns and brothels' doors. A group of dancers was performing an act for a small audience and Yuuri felt his stomach gripping because of nostalgia. He hoped to be able to keep dancing, even if the only thought of doing it in the conditions in which he was in at that moment wasn't imaginable. He found himself hoping to have a master not too strict. The rest no longer mattered.

Yuuri and Phichit where pleasantly surprised when they stood before the enormous Royal Palace. Was it possible that...? No, Yuuri thought, they would end up in the hands of some parvenu noble, some parasite at the king's court, no more. He hoped to stay with his friend. The Palace was entirely covered in gold. It had the typical teardrop-shaped spikes and looked like it came out of the fables from "The Arabian Nights". Yuuri couldn't look away from every single gem, every precious stone, every decoration that embellished that architectural work of art. No doubt that King had to be rich. Very rich. They were greeted by a page who escorted them trough corridors lit by oil lamps until they arrived to the throne room. Yuuri had almost a heart attack. If the Palace was wonderful from outside, it was simply breathtaking inside. The throne room seemed to have no end, and was covered with mosaics, on the walls, on the floor, and the ceiling was painted blue and gold, like a starry sky.

"I see you appreciate the sight," a warm but firm voice awoke the three from their trance. Yuuri turned his head away and his breath caught in his throat. On the throne sat a man - who must have been twenty-seven or so, a little bit older than him - whose hair colour reminded Yuuri of melted silver and the eyes clearer than the water of the most luxuriant oasis in the desert. He was dressed in damask cloths embroidered with gold threads that left his muscular chest on which fell a dozen different necklaces, naked. He wore an adorned crown on his head. He had a smug look on his face. Yuuri couldn't help but think he was beautiful. He realized that he had his mouth open and suddendly he closed it clashing his teeth. Their companion was talking.

"They weren't slaves before, right?", he asked in the tone of someone who already knows the answer but still wants to show that he is right. Clearly he doesn't want to be cheated and be fooled by a slave dealer, Yuuri thought. The King didn't wait for the man's reply, and added: "You could at least tell them that no one, apart from the king's close family and friends, can look the king in the eye," he spat in a measured voice. He looked like a feline prowling around his prey, before jumping and catching it in his jaw. The man was trembling. The King rose from the throne, and immediately three servants approached him, ready to grant any of his wishes.

"What can they do?", the King asked again, without showing anything but disinterest.

"Dancing and entertaining", the slave dealer replied, pointing at Yuuri. Victor's eyes flickered for a second, but Yuuri didn't look at him. He had already made a mistake, he wasn't going to repeat it, even if he was captivated by the King's magnetic irises.

"A little bit of everything, he's a handyman, can take care of the gardens-" pointed to Phichit.

"You'll have your fee, I'll take both of them," the sovereign interrupted, keeping his gaze still fixed on Yuuri's slender body. "Take them to the baths of the slaves, make them look presentable and give them clean clothes. Then let them rest", the King ordered to the three servants who nodded and complied.

"And please, untie them, this is not a prison," he added with an angry tone. Yuuri sighed with relief when the ropes were loosened and finally he was free. Free so to speak, of course.

When the King started to leave he told the slave dealer, who was trying to contain the joy of the successful business: "I don't like the way you kept them. They were covered in wounds and bruises. I usually don't buy that kind of slaves, so either you change something, or don't come to my palace anymore. I think I was clear", he gave the man a dazzling smile and turned, heading for his apartments.


	2. Strange friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here I am again, because apparently I had a lot of free time and decided to translate the second chapter! 
> 
> I already know I won't be able to update so frequently, so this is a once-in-a-lifetime situation! I'll try to keep up and publish as soon as I'm done translating a chapter but it could take time and it's summer, gosh ^^
> 
> Just so you know
> 
>    
> I was truly overwhelmed by the love that the first chapter received, so count this as a gift!

Yuuri was regenerated as he came out of the tub. He dressed in the light colored tunic that characterised all the slaves of the Palace. He rubbed on his body many lotions and balms, which would have speeded up the healing of his ravaged skin. He hoped that those horrible stains would disappear as soon as possible. He decided he would wear golden bracelets to cover part of the bruises on his wrists.

Phichit had finished before him and had scooted off to bed, led by another easy-talking slave with a crimson tuft, who had being praising Yuuri for his beauty all the time. The dark haired was a bit embarrassed, but he was too tired to argue.

Yuuri had relaxed in the water, thinking about the King. Who would have guessed? He had ended up being a slave in a royal palace for a king. He had to have dozens of slaves, who knows why he had taken him too. What use could do one more slave, Yuuri had no idea. Not that he cared all that much.

 

  
Yuuri reached the harem, accompanied by a boy whose hair colour reminded Yuuri of the sun in the morning, with jade eyes and a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

"We lacked two more pains in the ass, as if we weren't too many already", he sighed dramatically, leading him into the large room full of cushions, sheets and rugs, that was adorned with plants and flowers, and a thousand perfumes were lingering in the air. Yuuri almost cried out in surprise. The room was filled with slaves. They were all sleeping on the cushions and on the soft beds, one next to the other.

"Yeah, there are several of us here. You didn't really think that Victor chose you for your beauty, now do you, pig?" the blond grinned. Yuuri ignored him, the boy reminded him terribly of his younger sister. She loved to make fun of and insult people at random too. But Yuuri loved her anyway. Now it didn't matter anymore.

He shook off those thoughts, while the blond, his name was Yuri (almost like his), was dragging him to an empty bed, next to Phichit, incredibly comfortable looking.

"Wait, did you say _Victor_?", Yuuri asked uncertainly. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's his name. You know, the cool-looking hunk, with piercing eyes and a crown on his head, the poise that screams 'I'll take you here in this hallway because we can't make it to the bedroo-".

Yuuri stopped him: "All right, all right, I got it!", his cheeks were bright red. He couldn't stop the images of the King taking him in a hallway. And no, that wasn't the time to get a boner. That blond kid had a really big mouth.

They took leave, and Yuri told him that the next day he'd come to explain their routine there at the Palace.

 

  
Yuuri laid down and couldn't help letting his thoughts flow. More than thirty slaves in one harem! He had never seen others in his life and had no yardstick, but he was quite sure they were many for just one person. He didn't understand why there were so many slaves. Perhaps it was Yuuri who, coming from a remote village, where slavery was almost a myth, wasn't ready for a similar experience.

  
Yuuri continued wondering to himself until the morning. Did Victor actually go to bed with all those slaves? The King was so beautiful. Shouldn't he have been married already? Did he really need that whole harem to satisfy his cravings? Would he go to bed with him? At that thought Yuuri felt a fire burning down his belly and forced himself not to think about it. Had the King so little self-esteem that he hadn't asked the hand of any noblewoman or princess yet? Something told him that his last guess was totally wrong.

Before realizing, he fell asleep.

 

 

"So, this was all you need to know. I'd add that Victor is all bark and no bite and really, he behaves too well with us slaves. He spoils us and adores us as a few rulers do. Just don't challenge him or disobey his orders: those who did... Well, we hadn't see them again", sighed Yuri. They were in the King's garden, a patch of green dotted with the most colorful flowers, and the blond was taking them to visit the Palace.

"Now, let's get down to business. Phichit, you'll take care of the garden with those guys over there," he pointed to a small group of slaves who was pruning some hedges."Anyway, it will be a temporary duty. In fact, Victor wants you to take care of the guests." Phichit looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Yuri sighed, as if to say 'do I always have to explain everything?'.

"Here at the Palace our beloved King doesn't live alone: there is also his entourage of nobles and social climbers. Occasionally we welcome guests who come to visit him, that may also be Kings and Queens of the allied cities," Phichit kept looking at him questioningly. "Victor wants you to take care of his guests. You can have all the means necessary, even other slaves, whatever you want. You must be ready to provide those who stay at the Palace with everything they need. Whether it's a bathroom, some special food, a tour of the Palace rooms or a woman for the night", Yuri clarified.

Phichit looked at him, still shocked. "But I-"

"You haven't done anything like that before," Yuri interrupted, as if he had already heard that sentence millions of times, "I can tell, but if Victor decides you can do it, you do it. That's how it works here. You can ask for my help, or Kenjiro's, the boy from last night. We're the head slaves," he added, finally giving Yuuri's thoughts words.

It was obvious that Yuri played a more important role than the others. He posed with confidence, and the other slaves they had met almost stared at him in awe, even though he was very young: he wouldn't have been more than sixteen. And he called the King by name without someone beheading him on the spot. Evidently, he had a relationship of full trust with him. And viceversa. Yuuri wondered if he was the King's favorite, then shook his head.

Phichit nodded and disappeared, taking one last look at Yuuri, who encouragingly smiled.

Yuri stared at the dark haired slave with those bright green eyes. "Now you. You'll dance," and Yuuri couldn't tell if it was an order or a threat.

 

 

Fortunately, Yuuri didn't have to do that task yet. Victor knew that he'd first have to get rid of his bruises and wounds, so he wouldn't get on the track right away. On the other hand, Yuri had given him to an excited Kenjiro, who had shown him with the help of a bunch of other boys some typical dances. Yuuri didn't know if he'd be able to be as sensual as those slaves, who seemed to have done nothing else in life. He was getting all hot and bothered just by watching them, and he almost died of embarrassment.

 

At lunchtime he was returning to the harem, when he saw Yuri arguing in a hallway with one of the palace guards.

"I told you to back off, JJ! Leave me alone", Yuri shouted.

"You know it too, sooner or later you'll give up! I'm irresistible", the guard winked at Yuri, and then gave him a pat on his bottom that made the blond furious.

Yuuri looked at them bewildered. Seeing Yuri so angry made him step in.

"Hey Yuri, I'd like to know where can we eat-", he asked, getting into their visual range.

Yuri turned his fiery, angry look from the black haired guard towering over him and faced Yuuri, and incredibly the boy got calmer. Yuuri swore he saw something like gratefulness in his eyes.

"Let's go, we eat over there", Yuri grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

Jean Jacques sighed, he was so frustrated.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Yuri alone?", a joking voice behind him asked. The guard almost jumped in fright. Turning around he saw Chris, who was wearing a pair of amethyst-colored wide trousers, tight on his ankles, a turban and a gilet embroidered in gold, open on his tanned chest. A sly smile was fixed on his handsome face.

Jean Jacques shrugged. He wasn't one to be discouraged, even though it was the King's Advisor himself who had warned him.

"Victor has already warned you a couple of times, I don't think he'll be happy to know that you've flirted again. You know his policy-"

"If the slaves are up for it, all right, if they're not, don't touch," the guard chanted. Chris nodded, serious.

"Maybe you don't know that the King wouldn't be the only one to ask for your head, though," he added, in a low and gloomy tone. Then Chris gave him a pat on the shoulder that was all but friendly, and headed whistling toward the Royal dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	3. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't managed to update this work as I said I would, but life got in the way and mine is a sort of rollercoaster so... I really didn't have the possibility to do it.
> 
> Anyway, here you go, the 3rd chapter is one of my favourites, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> See you next time!

A week passed, and Yuuri's wounds had now healed. He was getting used to court life, and was amazed to see how calm and happy the mood was. He had expected a darker atmosphere, perhaps more intrigues and deceptions, but the truth was everyone was dazzled by Victor's presence. Yuri had told him.

  
"Even the opponents end up loving him when they know him, and the ass-kissers forget about why they came to court to beg for attention. I don't know if it's that golden aura that seems to follow him around and stick to every environment he sets his foot in or his angel's face is to blame, but everybody ends up at his feet, which is good these days", he frowned for a moment.

Yuuri was once again amazed at how the blond had referred to his sovereign. He usually never talked about it explicitly, but it looked like he really cared about him.

  
Yuuri, on the other hand, wanted to approach him. He didn't see Victor often, he always seemed busy in state affairs and never had a moment to rest. Kenjiro told Yuuri that the King hadn't requested a slave for two weeks, which was a record for him.

  
Yuuri felt strange. Whenever he caught sight of Victor in the throne room, or in the garden, or in a hallway, he was inexplicably attracted to him. He told himself that he simply wanted to know him, and see if he really was the fantastic person Yuri had talked about. He wondered how he would behave with him, and he would have lied to himself if he said he didn't want to find out. He wouldn't have to wait much longer.

 

"The King requested a slave," the loud and clear voice had the power to catalyze the attention of the entire harem. Yuuri saw how every single person froze, then their eyes followed Yuri, who stood at the entrance with his thin arms crossed over his chest. The golden bracelets stood out against his very light skin.

Yuuri swallowed. He noticed how they all hung from the lips of the blond boy, as if he was a good fruit and they had been fasting for days. Or better, weeks. Was a night with the sovereign so coveted?

  
He felt his breath fail as Yuri's jade eyes moved to meet his.

  
"Yuuri, the sovereign awaits you".

  
Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief. He hardly registered the warm pat Phichit gave him on his shoulder and the looks of the other slaves, some annoyed, some envious, others happy for his incredible luck. He crossed the great hall and followed Georgi, one of the royal guards. He would show him the King's apartments.

 

He followed the guard through the hallways and the royal rooms with his head bowed and his heart unwilling to slow his furious race. He mentally reviewed the basic rules that Yuri and Kenjiro had taught him. Don't look the King in the eyes, unless it was him who asked, don't begin to talk before him, don't interrupt or take any initiative and request something without him giving the chance to do so. Do everything the sovereign would ask.

  
The guard stopped in front of a large dark wooden door, on which a crown was inlaid, decorated with some emeralds, rubies and sapphires.

  
"From here you access the royal apartments, the second door on the right is the King's chamber", and opened the dark door. He motioned the slave to cross it, and then close it behind him. Yuuri walked into the corridor before him, lit only by some oil lamps. He almost tripped over the carpet. He came to the door and knocked, wondering if knocking was the right thing to do.

"Yuuri!", the boy winced in fright.

The door was wide open and the King was leaning against the door jamb wearing nothing but a pair of blue trousers, with silver doodles around the waistline. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat when his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on his visible abdominals and his broad muscular chest.

He looked up suddenly at the sovereign's, to find that the King was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He immediately looked away, mindful of the rules of the etiquette.

What was wrong with him? Did he have any hair out of place? Was the tunic crumpled? He rubbed a hand nervously on the fabric, trying to press it, and before he could pass a hand through his hair, the King invited him to come in with a nod of his head and a stretched arm.

  
"Are you hungry? I still have something to eat", he moved to a low table, on which was placed a tray full of food. "Dates, dried fruit, kiwano, lychee, carambola and dragon fruit", he listed, while Yuuri looked at him in shock. He seemed so comfortable around him, that he didn't believe he was real. Meaning he didn't believe he could _exist_.

"Yuuri, you can talk," the King said softly.

He approached him in a few seconds, raising his chin with two long fingers, in a gentle and delicate gesture. Yuuri tried not to meet his eyes, but soon gave in to the impulse and collided his dark irises with the icy ones of Victor. He shivered. The King was looking at him with an indecipherable gaze. Then he sighed, daring to caress his cheek. Yuuri quivered.

  
"Don't tell me Yurio scared you to death because of the old etiquette story," he huffed, more talking to himself than asking a question.

  
Yuuri sensed he was talking about the blonde boy, and replied: "N-no, it's... I don't know what I have to do," he whispered, and now their faces were really too close. He could feel Victor's fresh breath on his mouth and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know whether to leave or lean in.

  
"So you have a voice," the silver-haired sovereign whispered back. Yuuri couldn't look away from his eyes, and Victor continued to stroke his cheek with his hand.

Then, suddenly, he moved away a bit, interrupting the contact. Yuuri's body suffered immediately, leaning towards the other, and he understood what Yuri meant when he had talked about Victor's magnetic aura. It was a drug and Yuuri still wanted it. Then he shook his head, thinking straight again.

  
"Yuuri, nobody here will force you to do anything, it's not my policy", Victor explained quietly, filling a golden cup of a reddish liquid and offering it to him. Yuuri took it, hesitating. Victor also poured some for himself and gestured him to sit on the cushions around the table.

  
"Even and especially when it comes to slaves, I've got a lot of them, but I don't treat them as rubbish, they're one of my greatest resources, they take care of the organization of my entire palace, so I don't like it when others treat them bad. I might be different from other kings, but I don't care, I'm rich enough to do what I want," he smirked from over his glass.

  
"C-Can I keep looking at you in the eye?", Yuuri asked, and immediately cursed himself. What was he doing? Did he really ask something like that to the King out of the blue, especially when he was talking about serious matters?

"Yes, Yuuri, you can look me in the eye as much as you want, and I'd be glad if you could just call me Victor, when we're alone is fine," he gave him a wink, while Yuuri managed to not spit out the drink he had dared to gulp down to dampen the embarrassment.

  
"Listen, why don't you tell me a little about you, what did you do before you got here?" Victor asked, and he seemed genuinely interested. Yuuri was taken back. A memory. Sand, dust, the irony smell of blood suddenly filled his nostrils. Then he felt dizzy, he heard Victor call him, and fell against the embroidered cushions.

 

He woke up in a wide bed, soft and full of cushions, with silk sheets. From the small window ajar hidden by the clear curtains the moon could still be seen illuminating a vast terrace. Victor was standing not far from him and pouring a sand-color liquid into a glass.

  
"Victor," he whispered, because of the anxiety of pronouncing his name aloud.

  
"I'm here", the other immediately approached, looking happy that he woke up. He ordered him to drink from the glass he offered him, it was just water and sugar, but at least he would invigorate him. He had fainted, but was already recovering. Victor sat next to him on the wide bed, without touching him. 

  
"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked about your past," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Yuuri saw his mask fall for the first time. He wondered what it must have been like to become King at such a young age, Yuri had mentioned it to him. Looking at Victor now, sitting next to him, he looked like a normal, ordinary young man. He had to be one, under the harsh and impenetrable facade that the King had built and showed when he was outside of those apartments. Who knew if he had ever loved someone. Yuuri realized that if he wanted to know more about Victor, he should have opened up too. He took a deep breath and took Victor's hand. The King looked up, staring at him with a surprised expression.

  
"I really want to talk to you about me, I just never did it with anyone," he explained, and then withdrew his hand. Victor grabbed it again, intertwining their fingers gently, in a reassuring grip. Yuuri hadn't noticed that his hand was trembling.

  
"I don't want to force you to do that, but I want you to know that you can trust me," Victor said, rubbing the back of Yuuri's hand with his thumb. Yuuri blushed as he realized he was already beginning to trust him. So, he began.

  
"I lived in a village almost eight days away from here, it was a small community of merchants and craftsmen, and we survived thanks to a small oasis. Thanks to it our village had a constant influx of nomads and people of the desert, since they usually stopped there. I danced. My friend Phichit taught the children to count", he sighed, looking over the window, as if chasing those memories. Victor watched him, and he wished he could see the same images that flowed through the dark man's mind.

"My parents were farmers, they grew vegetables out of the sand, and practically gave the community's food supplies themselves, we sold the excess and went on like that, my younger sister helped them with with trading goods, she had a head for business", Yuuri chuckled, and Victor just squeezed the hand he was still holding. The King was entranced by that sound. He would do everything to hear it again. But then a shadow fell on Yuuri's face.

  
"An evening, my family was counting the profits, to share them with the other family heads," Yuuri stopped and Victor looked at him, without knowing what to do, and anticipating the end of the story. "A group of men, on some camels, broke into the village, raiding everything they found in. Our families had gone to sleep, only someone was awake. The alarm went off, but the men had already set fire", Yuuri barely restrained a sob.

"They couldn't do anything, the men were so many, and the village wasn't prepared for a fight. They pierced with daggers and other weapons all those who hadn't died in the fire. Phichit and I had headed for the oasis to get some water, when we heard the screams. We ran, but when we arrived it was too late. The fire raged and the armed men were leaving, leaving behind them a destroyed village, missing families and broken lives. We tried to find our families, and-", Yuuri burst into tears.

Victor was shocked, and wanted to console the boy. If he could, he would take charge of his pain without hesitation. How could such suffering be endured? He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Yuuri into his arms, oblivious to the hot tears that wet his chest. He began to caress his head and back, trying to reassure him as he could, chanting many 'I'm sorry's that induced Yuuri to cling to him as an anchor, then he slowly calmed down.

  
"Do you have any idea who it was?", Victor asked weakly, without stopping to caress him.

  
"According to Phichit, they were guards of a kingdom. He claims to have seen a uniform, or a symbol, I don't remember", Yuuri sighed.

  
"I see," Victor replied, raising his eyebrows slightly.

  
They spent a few minutes in silence, simply listening to the reassuring beating of each other's hearts, lost in their thoughts. It was Yuuri who broke it.

  
"After taking some supplies from the fire, Phichit and I decided to leave, looking for a city willing to welcome us, but since we aren't particularly accustomed to life in the desert, we were caught within a week by some merchants of slaves, and here I am," he sighed.

Victor watched him silently. Yuuri yawned. Before he could hold himself back, Victor put a kiss on his hair. The dark-haired man was amazed at the gesture and looked into his eyes.

  
"Yuuri, you will not suffer anymore, I won't let you. I promise," Victor said, holding his gaze with such intensity that it gave goosebumps to the younger. And, for once in a long time, Yuuri decided to bask in the safety of that promise.

"Now sleep, it's late," he added, in a sweet voice, but he didn't admit replies. Yuuri was barely able to nod, before leaning his head on Victor's chest and falling into a heavy sleep, for the first time in days, without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. The two Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your nice comments and to all the people who subscribed and left kudos on my work, I love you! 
> 
> I'm just leaving this here... Hope you'll like it!

 

 

 

Morning light filtered through the soft white curtains that hid the door to the balcony. Yuuri ran a hand over his eyes, before deciding to get up. He recalled the night before, how he'd let his emotions flow. He mentally cursed himself, he shouldn't have opened up like that.

 

But then he thought of Victor, how he had treated him. He had been kind, he hadn't forced him to do anything he didn't want, he had helped him when he had fainted, he had been beside him when he remembered the lost of his family. He had been there for him. It seemed so unusual for a king to behave that way. But he was incredibly grateful. He hadn't failed to trust him. He wanted to believe that behind that King armor there was that sweet man he caught a glimpse of that night.

 

He was about to leave the room when he saw on the coffee table a new tray, full of fruits, sweets and delicacies from the desert and the oasis, along with a carafe of green tea and fresh flowers. He approached, uncertain. An unrolled parchment was placed near the tray. He took it and read it.

 

 _'I hope you like it. I'm going to fulfill my duties as a king, otherwise who is running this city?! When you're done you can search for Phichit, he has something to tell you._  
_And don't listen to grouchy Yurio too much!_  
_V. '_

 

Yuuri smiled at Victor's elegant, elongated handwriting and at the King's words. He wished he was there with him.

 

 

 

 

 

After eating, Yuuri left the palace wing reserved for royalty. Before looking for Phichit he went straight to the tubs reserved for the slaves, for a refreshing bath. After putting some perfume on and wearing new clothes, he went looking for his friend. He found him, after wandering, in the study room that Kenjiro and Yuri used. He was seated at a table, and he was bouncing his eyes from a parchment with a long list written down to some small stones placed on top of the wooden surface.

 

"Are you all right?" Yuuri asked, not knowing what was bothering his friend. Phichit jumped in fright.

  
"For all the desert Bedouins, Yuuri!", he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?", he asked, shocked.

  
"I'm fine too, Phichit, thank you for asking!", Yuuri replied ironically, and Phichit glared at him. "Victor sent me," Yuuri explained, "He told me you need to tell me something". Phichit scratched the back of his head before lighting up.

  
"Yeah! Yuuri, you won't live in the harem anymore," the boy exclaimed, with a big smile. Yuuri gave him a questioning look.

  
"What, are you kicking me out?", he asked dumbfounded.

  
"No! What did you understand? The King ordered me to prepare a room for you, it'll be exclusively yours, do you understand? You'll be able to rest in your Sheikh's room without having to hear that rabble of slaves snoring like camels. You'll have a big bed just for you, with soft cushions and silk everywhere! ", Phichit added, and Yuuri looked at him in awe.

 

Why had Victor given a similar order? Were there other slaves who had apartments and single rooms? He was almost sure that no, there weren't. Even Yuri and Kenjiro slept in the harem, and they had stayed at the Palace for far longer than he had. How come he was different? What had changed since the previous evening? He decided to keep those questions for himself and follow Phichit through the hallways of the Golden Palace.

 

"Here we are!". They were in a room halfway between the harem and the King's private apartments. Yuuri suspected this was a tactical decision of Victor, but refrained from commenting.

 

It was a beautiful room. It was as rich as the rest of the Palace, but incredibly simple compared to other rooms. The headboard of the bed was inlaid and the wood curled up to form plants and flowers, while the sheets were sand-colored silk. On the floor there were two carpets, with intricate geometric designs, and not far from the bed a low table. On the opposite wall was a large window from which you could see the gardens. A curtain hid a small bathroom, in the center of which stood a large bath, where two people could easily enter. The bathroom floor was decorated with a mosaic depicting a hero who defeated a lion. Yuuri was speechless.

 

"Nice, huh?", said Phichit, "You must have been pretty good tonight," he added, frowning.

 

Yuuri sighed. He understood that it was Phichit's way of asking him why Victor suddenly decided to offer him a private room. And he was probably worried about him.

 

"I have no idea why he gave me this room, Phi. And no, I haven't really slept with him tonight," he admitted, before realizing that he had sounded lonely and not exactly enthusiastic. Phichit looked at him skeptically. "I mean, I think he slept with me, but we didn't do anything," Yuuri added, trying to sound convincing. It was the truth, heck!

 

"So why do you look so sorry?", chuckled his friend. Yuuri felt his cheeks blush.

 

"For the beard of Bedouin Adid! _You wish you did!_ Do you like him? Are you falling in love with the King?", exclaimed Phichit, almost shouting, and Yuuri became crimson red, hurrying to shut the other's mouth with one hand, even if they were alone.

 

"Don't be foolish, I don't like Victor. I think he's a decent person, though," he added, trying to derail the conversation on safer ground.

 

"You switched to _Victor_ , now? So when's the wedding?", Phichit joked, and Yuuri punched him on the shoulder.

 

"Anyway, why were you playing with those stones?" Yuuri asked, quickly changing the subject and catching Phichit off-guard.

 

"They're the placeholders for tonight's dinner," he snorted. When he saw that Yuuri didn't understand, he explained.

 

"Yuri and Kenjiro have instructed me to arrange the guests, because tonight there will be an important dinner. Victor", he stopped for a moment, weighing his name and raising and lowering his eyebrows, "He must meet a King of an allied city to discuss business. Of course there will be many guests, practically the entire court of the other King. And honestly I don't know where to start! ", Phichit put his hands in his hair dramatically and Yuuri burst out laughing. Phichit was really fantastic.

 

"Come on, I'm sure you won't put two people who hate each other actually next to each other, otherwise you'll have to run away," he sighed, looking like he knew what's what.

 

"I wonder what the King would do to me!", added Phichit.

 

"You'd better go to work, Phi," Yuuri suggested, before pushing his friend out the door.

 

Then, with a smile, Yuuri approached the window. When he saw Victor and his entourage walking in the garden next to another person dressed in an equally conspicuous way, he decided to go downstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

"Who is the other King, Yuri?", Yuuri asked, helping the head of the slaves to cut dead flowers from some plants. They were in the royal gardens, not too far from where Victor was chatting with a boy dressed elegantly. He was the guest of the King.

 

  
"Don't call me Yurio", the blond growled, and Yuuri smiled.

 

  
"I'm willing to bet that Victor does it, so I can do it too," he replied.

 

  
"On what basis you decide that what Victor does, you can do it?", asked the blond, looking the dark-haired incredulously.

 

  
"You didn't answer my question," Yuuri said, as if the blond hadn't spoken at all.

 

Yurio snorted, before glancing at the Kings, who were focusing on talking. Yuuri didn't miss the look that the blond directed at the stranger, much longer than the etiquette allowed. He cleared his throat and Yuri shook himself out of it, his lost expression replaced by the usual annoyed face.

 

"He is the King of Almaty, an allied city, his name is Altin, but no one knows his name yet", he rattled off, keeping a detached tone except for the last sentence. A barely perceptible flicker in the voice made Yuuri believe it was not the complete truth. He decided to pretend nothing happened: Yurio should have had a valid reason to lie to him.

 

"What do you mean by nobody knows his name?", he asked, amazed.

 

"Do you really come from another planet then?", the blond teased, raising his eyes to the sky, and kept cutting flowers, "When an heir to the throne is born, parents are the only ones to know the name, out here. Word is that long ago an evil spirit, a Djinn, appeared in a cloud of sand and thrown a curse to a prince, just because he knew his name", explained the boy. 

 

"Since then, all the rulers don't allow the name of their children to be known until they have ascended the throne and are safe. Some still minor princes prefer to keep it hidden even if they have already ascended the throne, until they are twenty years old, the age that mark adulthood, to prevent any curse. Among these there is Ot-Re Altin", the blonde explained. 

 

Yuuri nodded, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

 

"It's all bullshit, anyway. Victor didn't give a shit, and as soon as he ascended the throne he immediately declared his name, even though he was only sixteen", he said, his voice full of pride.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but ask: "So what if Altin says his name before his coming of age..?"

 

"He won't say it!", Yuri exclaimed, and Yuuri's eyes widened at the blonde's sudden reaction. A couple of slaves who were removing weeds a few metres from them turned.

 

Yurio regulated his breath, before repeating, calmly: "Unless he has a valid reason to do so, Altin won't publicly say it before he is of age. That's it".

 

And, having said that, he walked away with a basket full of dried flowers on his head, leaving Yuuri baffled. 

 

If only he had been a little more careful, he would've noticed how the blonde boy was shivering when, walking near the two sovereigns, the King of Almaty glanced at him fleetingly, giving him a quick wink.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah, we have some Otayuri in the story as the tags say (I just can't help shipping them) and re-reading and translating this work made me realize how much I missed them! :(
> 
> Also, I noticed I'm fckin up the format, I don't really know what I'm doing (rip me). Just tell me if it's too difficult to read and I'll try to modify the layout ecc.
> 
> Please please please don't be scared of telling me if I translate something wrong that doesn't make sense, it would be really useful to me since English isn't my first language! I'd really like to improve my writing.
> 
> The next chapter is one hell of a ride, just so you know!
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


End file.
